


The Search

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want that?” Mink approached Aoba, holding his coat in his arms. They had gone to the market to get some food but Aoba could not resist picking up the scarf. The only problem was Mink thought it was for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harukami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/gifts).



> Inspired by this comic: http://ask-cinnamink.tumblr.com/post/98506976292.

Aoba held up the scarf and nodded to himself. This one was perfect for Mink, he was sure he was going to love it—

“You want that?” Mink approached Aoba, holding his coat in his arms. They had gone to the market to get some food but Aoba could not resist picking up the scarf. The only problem was Mink thought it was for him.

“No—I mean yes, but—“

He walked towards home with Mink, the scarf wrapped snuggly around his face and neck. “This was supposed to be for you, idiot,” Aoba muttered underneath his breath.

Mink glanced at him. “Hm?”

“N-nothing!” Aoba stuttered out, hiking up the scarf so it could cover the blush spreading across his face.

It did not appear that Mink believed him but he did not question his odd behavior. For the rest of the walk home, Aoba felt frustrated because the scarf was supposed to be Mink’s birthday gift for this year. He intended to make dinner but wanted to gift Mink a gift.

With the scarf now out of the question, Aoba had to figure out another gift to give Mink for his birthday. He had to act fast because Mink’s birthday was in two days

A shiver ran down his spine when heavy gust of wind shot by them. Mink wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. It was enough to make him temporarily forget his train of thought. “M-Mink, do you work tomorrow?”

“Yes.” The unspoken question of why Aoba was asking went unspoken.

He was glad Mink did not press the issue because tomorrow was the only time Aoba was going to have to get a present for Mink. Aoba shifted closer to Mink when another strong gust of wind came by. The gift was still on his mind—especially the one Aoba had intended to get for Mink in the first place.

It was Aoba’s fault for not speaking up and telling Mink about the scarf. This was why Aoba was determined to get something special for Mink.

Aoba struggled to get off his winter clothes once inside and succeeded after what seemed like forever. He shivered, which got the attention of Mink.

“I’ll go start a fire. You should go take a bath.”

“I’d rather wait.” Aoba felt his cheeks heat up at the words. Even after a year living with Mink, he still became embarrassed voicing certain things.

“And why is that?” Mink had this little smirk on his face. He definitely knew what Aoba was hinting at.

Aoba decided to respond, despite the embarrassment. “I’d like to take one together.”

“Go ahead and get it started. I’ll be right up.”

The wait for Mink to come up and join him was not long at all. Still, Aoba was surprised when Mink came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Aoba responded with a loud, undignified squeak.

“Did I scare you?” Mink chuckled.

“Y-yes!” Aoba muttered. “I didn’t even hear you come in.

It was not the only time Aoba cried out during their joined bath. The other cries were more ones of pleasure than surprise, though.

Afterwards they lay in front of the fire, Aoba’s mind drifting right back to Mink’s gift—or rather lack of one.

What was he supposed to get him?

~*~

Aoba was only vaguely awake when Mink left for work that morning. He felt a hand brush some hair from his face and muffled words that he could not quite make out. The only reason he even woke up later that morning was Ren.

“Aoba.”

“What Ren?” Aoba mumbled his voice laced with sleep.

“It’s past ten.”

Aoba stumbled out of bed, nearly falling flat on his face in his haste to get out from under the covers. “I can’t believe I overslept! This is the only day I have off. If I can’t find Mink’s present today, then I won’t be able to get him one at all.”

“You will find him one, Aoba.”

He smiled nervously at Ren and hurried to get dressed. Aoba left, the scarf Mink had bought him wrapped tightly around his face. It was a good thing it was because the wind blasted towards him the second he stepped out the door. It was even worse than yesterday.

“Should we turn back, Aoba?”

“We have to find a gift for Mink,” Aoba said stubbornly as he looked down at Ren, clutched tightly against his chest.

“Aoba, Mink would understand.”

Aoba shook his head again. He had to get mink a gift and later that afternoon he did but there was something unexpected he also got—a cold. The hair ornaments he managed to find were worth catching a cold.

He didn’t want Mink to find out about the cold, however, and tried to downplay how he felt. The last thing Aoba wanted to do was worry Mink, again but his illnesses were never subtle. By dinnertime, the cold was discovered.

“Aoba, go lay down. I’ll finish up the dishes.”

A sneeze followed by a cough was the only response Mink received from Aoba. He curled up on the couch in front of the fire, clutching the blanket tightly around his freezing body.

“I went out to get you a birthday present and stayed out longer than I should have.”

Mink did not say anything right away but then leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “Aoba, thank you. We can open it tomorrow.”

He pulled the blanket up to his chin, his cheeks flushed and not entirely because of the cold and possible fever. The cold wasn’t something he was proud of getting but Aoba still felt it was worth it. Mink had even thanked him.

“Aoba, are you okay?” Ren asked.

Aoba nodded. “I’m fine, Ren.”

The only reason the cold wouldn’t be worth it was if he was still sick tomorrow and was unable to cook Mink’s birthday dinner. This was why Aoba was determined to get rid of this cold-- no matter what.


End file.
